Min-Seo Na
Personality Eun-hyung and his twin sister, Min-seo, are fraternal twins. Eun-hyung is very aware of the fact that he looks exactly like his father. His grandmother has pointed it out many times, and now that he's more grown, his mother sometimes looks at him strangely, and he knows she sees his father in him. His model is Song Mino. History Na Eun-young's fiancé, Song Min-Soo, left her after their families met for the first time, which was unusually late due to the fact Min-soo's half-sister had been going through a divorce and Eun-young's sister had been overseas, both due to the reason that Eun-young's married sister had been the mistress of Min-soo's half-sister's husband, and Min-soo's sister was very unwilling to be family to the sister of a woman who had, in her eyes, ruined her life. Therefore, Min-Soo broke up with Eun-young and left her to her own devices. ----- * OKAY SO * eunyoung is dating minsoo * eunyoung's sister eunjin was having an affair with a * a is married to b * b's half-brother is minsoo Min-Soo's sudden wish to break up left Eun-young lonely and heartbroken.....and pregnant with children he would never know. Seven months after Min-Soo's departure, Eun-young gave birth to twins - Min-Seo and Eun-Hyung, in Seoul, South Korea. Soon after, Eun-young was found to be suffering from post-natal depression, and after her mother found her crying while both twins were crying at the same time, she knew something had to be done. While Eun-young sought treatment, her maternity leave has just ended, and when she went back to the bank she was working at, she was met with some surprising news - her workplace had decided to open a branch in England, and they had offered for to go work for the English branch. Reasoning that she'd rather not have a chance for herself to run into Min-Soo one day, and it would be better for her and her children to have a good start, she moved to England, getting settled before the twins, now two, joined her. Life was starting to be more happy for them. When the twins entered nursery school, they had found friends - Sean Thompson and Leo Byun. The four were a squad, buying stuff, hanging out at McDonalds, and generally having fun. As muggle-borns, they had their fair share of magical experiences, such as Min-Seo magically being uplifted to a tree when she needed to hide, and Eun-Hyung turning his sister's hair pink as a accident, but they were never really aware that they were magical. When the twins turned 11, their mother sent them back to South Korea - her father had died, and her mother had wanted to see the grandchildren she never got to see. It was there that they got the letter to the South Korean Institute of the Art of Spellcraft. Of course, they were confused, because wizards?, but they eventually came to accept it and happily started their first year. At the school, the twins were relatively well-known, Min-Seo's flourishing beauty was starting to appear and Eun-hyung was starting to hang around the trouble makers. With five years of Korean magical education, and their Korean fluent, their grandmother suddenly collapsed over the summer and had to be put into a care home, and their aunts and uncles made the decision that it would be better to send the twins back to England, in their mother's care...which meant that the twins would have to transfer to Hogwarts. After a summer of trying to fit in Yorkshire again, the twins are ready and willing to start their sixth year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Min-Seo is very aware of the fact she looks more like her mother, which she sees as a blessing, since her mother is beautiful, that means she is, right? Her long straight hair is her favorite part of her appearance, prefering to leave t down or keep it up in a ponytail.